Perrie Edwards
'Perrie Louise Edwards '''bildet zusammen mit Jade Thirlwall, Jesy Nelson und Leigh-Anne Pinnock die britische Girlgroup Little Mix. Sie ist die Ex-Verlobte von Zayn Malik Frühes Leben Perrie Louise Edwards ist aus South Shelds, Tyne and Wear. Ihre Eltern sind Debbie Duffie und Alexander Edwards, die ein weiteres Kind haben, Perrie's älteren Bruder Jonnie. Ihre Eltern sind beide Sänger. Ihr Vater Alex war Sänger der vertragslosen Band Alexander's Palace. Ihre Mutter Debbie war Sängerin. Perrie hatte nie wirkliche Singambitionen, bis vor kurzem. Sie sagte: ''"''Ich dachte ich sei ein normaler Sänger. Ich war bei ein paar Schulauftritten, aber immer im Hintergrund. Ich hatte nie das Selbstbewusstsein, um es gut zu machen. Jetzt, mit diesen Mädchen, funktioniert alles." Vor X Factor plante Perrie einen Abschluss in Darstellende Künste zu starten. Karriere X Factor (2011) Perrie hat erfolgreich als Solo-Künstler für die achte Staffel von X Factor vorgesprochen. Sie sang You Oughta Know von Alanis Morisette für ihre Audition in Glasgow. Kelly Rowland beschrieb ihre Stimme mit ''"Craazy, yo!!". Tulisa sagte, dass sie Perrie mochte, aber nicht liebte und Louis schien so, als ob er nichts vom Vorsingen mitbekommen hatte. Allerdings scheiterte sie bei der ersten Herausforderung im Bootcamp. Ähnlich wie bei der vorherigen Staffel wurden einige Kandidaten, die es nicht geschafft haben, in einer neu gebildeten Gruppe eingesetzt. Perrie und Jesy wurden in der vierköpfigen Gruppe Faux Pas gesetzt. Diese Gruppe scheiterte allerdings an der zweiten Bootcampherausforderung. Perrie und Jesy wurden dann wiederum mit Leigh-Anne und Jade in eine neue Gruppe mit dem Namen 'Rhythmix' gesetzt. Allerdings änderten sie den Namen dann auf Little Mix, da es eine Charityorganisation mit diesem Namen gab. Little Mix ist die erste und bisher einzige Band, die The X Factor gewann. DNA (2012-2013) Nach The X Factor unterschrieb die Band einen Plattenvertrag bei Syco Records. Sie sagten via eines Livestreams bei Twitcam, dass ihre Leadsingle Wings heißen wird. Little Mix kündigten ihr ihr Debütalbum DNA für den September 2012 an. Am 1. Oktober veröffentlichte die Band ihre zweite Single DNA. Dann erschien ihr Debütalbum, allerdings nicht im September, sondern am 21. November 2012. Am 3. Februar 2013 veröffentlichte Little Mix ihre dritte Single Change Your Life, am 17. April 2013 folgte die dritte Single, How Ya Doin'?. Salute (2013-2014) Little Mix gab bekannt, dass ihr zweites Album Salute am 11. November 2013 in Großbritannien und Deutschland und am 4. Februar 2014 in den USA erscheint. In einem Livestream gab die Band bekannt, die erste Single würde Move sein. Die Single wurde am 3. November 2013 veröffentlicht. Am 21. November 2013 gaben sie bekannt, Little Me sei die nächte Single. Im Jahr 2014 hatte Little Mix die große Ehre, die Sport Relief Charitysingle zu veröffenltichen, Word Up!. Das Lied wurde am 16. März 2014 veröffentlicht. Am 5. April 2014 gaben sie bekannt, Salute wird die dritte Auskopplung ihres Albums. Get weird (2015-2016) Little Mix veröffentlichte ihr drittes Album "Get weird" international am 06.11.2015. Die Band gab bekannt das die erste Single "Black Magic" sein würde die am 21.05.2015 erschien. Am 25.09.2015 erschien die Single "Love me like you". Danach folgte "secret love song" mit Jason Derulo, am 03.02.2016 erschien dazu das passende Musik Video. Auf diesen Hit folgte der Song "Hair" mit Sean Paul am 20.04.2016. Glory Days (2016-heute) Mitte 2016 gab es dann ein Neues Album mit dem Titel Glory Days, und der erste Song von dem Album folgte am 20.10.2016 mit dem Namen"Shout out to my Ex", der angeblich über Zayn Malik handelt. Auf diesen Song folgte das Lied "Touch" am 19.01.2017. Der derzeit Neuste Song von den Little Mix Ladys heißt" No more Sad Songs" dieser erschien am 29.03.2017 und im Musik Video hat Machine Gun Kelly ein Part, es gibt aber auch ein Audio ohne ihn. Persönliches Leben Familie Perrie's Mutter heißt Debby Duffy, ihr Vater heißt Alexander Edwards. Sie sind beide Sänger. Perrie hat eine jüngere Stiefschwester namens Caitlyn und einen älteren Bruder namens Jonnie. Beziehungen vergeben Perrie war mit dem Sänger Zayn Malik verlobt. One Direction performte Wishing On A Star ''mit JLS und den Finalisten der achten Staffel des britischen X Factors''. Es gab Gerüchte, sie würden sich daten, aber beide bestritten, in einer Beziehung zu sein. Im Mai 2012 erwiesen sich die Gerüchte als wahr, da Paparazzi Bilder von ihnen küssend und Roller fahrend schossen. In einem Interview mit Today, das am 30. Mai 2012 ausgestrahlt wurde, bestätigte Zayn eine Freundin zu haben. Am 18. August 2013, nach einem gemeinsamen Wochenende, hielt Zayn um ihre Hand an. Perrie zeigte ihren Ring zum ersten Mal bei der Weltpremiere von One Directon's Film This Is Us in London. Perrie Mutter bestätigte die Verlobung einem Radiosender und Zayn's Sprecher sagte, sie seinen in der Tat verlobt, dass aber andere persönliche Dinge privat bleiben würden. Am 21. August 2013 wurde international bekanntgegeben, das sie verlobt seien. Er gab ihr einen Drei-Diamanten-Ring. Anfang August 2015 bestätigte Perrie in einem Interview, dass die fast 2-jährige Verlobung aufgelöst wurde und die Beiden sich getrennt haben. Die Trennung der Beiden ist mittlerweile fast 2 Jahre her uns sowohl Zayn also auch Perrie sind in einer Neuen Beziehung, Perrie mit einem Fußballspieler und Zayn mit einem Bekannten Model. kiss.jpg Smile.jpg ring.jpg Trivia *Sie war fast zwei Jahre mit Zayn Malik verlobt. *Ihr Spitzname ist Pezz oder Pezza. *Perries Eltern sind beide Sänger/Performer. *Sie hat einen großen Bruder namens Jonnie und eine kleine Schwester namens Caitline. *Ihre Stil-Inspirationen sind Hippy, Boho, 80ziger und frühe 90ziger & Kelly Kapowski (Saved by the Bell). *Lieblingsessen: Alles, sie liebt Essen! *Perrie's Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. *Ihr Lieblingsmusiker ist Steve Perry (Journey), nachdem sie auch benannt wurde. *Perrie's Lieblingsfilm ist The Notebook ''und Braveheart''. *Lieblingsalben/ -songs: Ed Sheeran - +, Bon Jovi - My Life. *Sie und Jade sind im selben Ort geboren/aufgewachsen. *Sie hat den selben Zweitnamen wie Jesy. *Sie liebt es ihre Haarfarbe zu ändern. *Ihre Lieblingsfernsehsender sind Nickelodeon und Disney Channel. *Ihr Sternzeichen ist Krebs. *Sie hat keinen Geruchssinn. *Ihr Lieblingslied aus One Direction's Debütalbum Up All Night ist More Than This. *Ihr Lieblingslied von TLC ist No Scrubs. *Perrie gab Zayn den Hut, den er bei One Direction's Auftritt bei den Olympischen Spielen trug, da er nervös war. *Sie hatte eine Krankheit, weswegen sie nichts größer als ein Reiskorn schlucken konnte, als sie klein war wurde sie dagegen operiert. Galerie Photos= Perrie changeyourlife2.jpg perrie2.jpg perrie.jpg perrie.png perrie3.jpg perrie4.jpg perrie5.jpg perrie28.png perrie33.jpg perrie16.jpg perrie6.png perrieseventeen.jpg perrieasfhjkjdbnjztrd.jpg perriewings.jpg perriebear.png perriemicrofon.jpg perrie27.png perrie43.jpg perrie51.jpg perrie53.jpg perrie45.jpg perrie55.jpg perrie22.jpg perrie1.gif perrie3.gif Kategorie:Zayn Malik Kategorie:Little Mix Kategorie:Zerrie Kategorie:Beziehungen